<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翻译】伊卡洛斯 by raojia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653456">【翻译】伊卡洛斯</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia'>raojia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>致命好奇 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Gags, Good Wholesome Miya Twins Content, Less Wholesome Sakuatsu Content, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Temperature Play, The Mask Stays On Pt IV: A New Hope, Wax Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“但你已经告诉我今天要玩什么了不是吗，臣君，我不懂保密还有什么意义？”</p><p>他们脱掉鞋子，把它们在墙边排成一排，圣臣将自己的钥匙挂到了衣帽架上。</p><p>“虽然变温玩法有很多操作模式，但其中最妙的一点就是保持未知，那能让你全程都处在紧张之中，”他解释着，摘掉了自己的围巾，“这就是为什么一会儿我要蒙上你的眼睛再塞住你的嘴巴。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>致命好奇 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【翻译】伊卡洛斯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806729">icarus</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink">favspacetwink</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlumie/pseuds/moonlumie">moonlumie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>译者注：阅读本文前，需要知道的事项有  1）出于偷懒，没有对作者们的notes进行翻译  2）因为题材缘故，所以为了阅读体验和表现能力有大量意译成分和原词保留，译注也较多，如造成阅读上的不适还请海涵  3）文中有些部分涉及到了bdsm领域中的专有词汇，译者姑且凭借网页搜查和她本人粗浅的理解对文中可能影响理解的词汇进行了对照释义的编写，推荐在阅读正文前先行阅读  4）虽然tag里打的是bdsm，但其实真正有涉及的关系只是d/s，目前没有什么出格的play请放心阅读，本篇主打的是变温玩法～  5）文中偶尔有背景性质的副cp出现，本篇含有一句话的兔赤和一句话的影日/日影，以及众人关于‘第一个认真动过心的对象’的讨论  6）本篇高亮tag一共有三，分别为‘和谐友爱宫双子’、‘不太健康佐久侑’和‘口罩君依然坚强出没（但仿佛有了新的希望）’  7）没啦！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>词汇对照与释义（按出现顺序排列）：</p><p>edging/edge-作为玩法指持续接受性刺激并自觉控制着不让身体达到高潮状态，是一种类似延迟高潮但更强调过程中的自我控制和对高潮的回避的行为，而edge作为名词则指将去未去的那个瞬间，在文中，两者均暂译为‘边缘’</p><p>scene/play-在语境中，可指一次bdsm行为或说一次bdsm活动，暂译为‘过程’</p><p>traffic light system/color system/color/stoplights/stoplight system-通用的安全词系统，红黄绿三种颜色所代表的意思和交通信号灯完全没差，暂译为‘颜色系统/颜色’</p><p>headspace/subspace-一种会在scene中被触发的恍惚状态，主要表现为激素失调与意识模糊，但需要注意的是与生理高潮并无必然联系，而是一种持续性很强的整体感受。此外，尽管该状态在sub或bottom中更为多见，但并不意味着dom或top不会拥有。总而言之是一种难得的，近乎灵魂出窍的玄妙状态，但同时也有相当程度的危险，往往需要他人的细心指引和照顾才能顺利摆脱并回归常态，文中暂译为‘亚空间’。</p><p>aftercare-特指一个scene之后dom或top需要且应当提供给sub或bottom的一系列关注与照顾，视partner情况可持续数小时到数天，一般而言，如果在partner进入了subspace之后却拒绝为之提供aftercare，则会被认为既不人道也不道德，译文中保留原词</p><p> </p><p>侑觉得自己的肌肉正在尖叫。</p><p>他的脊柱弯成了一个相当扭曲的角度，而这令他感到腰背紧绷，甚至有着抽筋的风险。他粗重的呼吸，意图将嘶声憋在胸腔之内，却最终还是让它们从牙缝里漏了出来。</p><p>“别这么拼命，你会弄伤自己的，”一个声音在侑身后说道，“这又不是比赛。”</p><p>他的眉头皱的更厉害了，汗水从他的鼻尖滚落，一路消失到他的额发之间，他感到自己的血液正在头骨之内累积，令人头晕目眩，但是他可以，他<em>就是可以</em>。</p><p>他的大腿和二头肌都在颤抖，但只要再坚持一会，他还能再坚持一会儿。</p><p>“好……现在慢慢放低你们的脚，然后将手前移并改为下犬式……”*</p><p>*：下犬式，瑜伽姿势的一种。</p><p>侑一边按照教室前边瑜伽教练的指示动作，一边透过自己的腿看着满脸得意的治。</p><p>“没那么容易是吧，<em>宫选手</em>？”他打趣道，将自己的头垂到两臂之间。</p><p>“我<em>很好</em>。”侑嘘他，对着他兄弟那得意洋洋的后脑勺。</p><p>他就不该给治用这嘲笑他的机会的。几年前，治当时的女友带着他学了瑜伽，而侑一直觉得它主要就是，类似……冥想之类的玩意儿。所以当治说他根本做不来这个的时候他难道还有除了做给他看之外的其他选择嘛？</p><p>等到课程结束的时候侑已经汗流浃背，肌肉酸的像是打满了五局比赛一样。尽管治没有要求侑承认自己的失败，他甚至没试图哄骗一个，虽然可能有人会夸他说他是竞技精神良好，但老实讲，这只是因为他们了解彼此到根本不需要言辞。他们都<em>清楚</em>治已经赢了：一个小小的得意的笑容就足以让侑的脸彻底垮掉了。</p><p>他们走回瑜伽教室前的小型更衣室，侑一边用毛巾擦脸一边嘀咕，“我打赌角名能秒杀这个。”</p><p>治咕哝了一声，开口道，“别跟他讲，我已经受够他ins上那堆蠢透了的照片了。”</p><p>“你永远不知道他能用多少方法让酒店咖啡变得艺术。”</p><p>“确实，你能想象他用乌鸦式自拍嘛？”*</p><p>*：乌鸦式，瑜伽姿势的一种。</p><p>侑根本记不得乌鸦式到底长什么样子，但他理解治的意思，所以他哼了声以示同意。</p><p>他继续用毛巾擦拭自己的脖子，顺便拿出手机查看消息，几条社交媒体的通知，一条木兔的闪照，以及，一条让他心跳加速的，短信提示。</p><p>侑首先点开了它。</p><p><strong>发件人：</strong>臣臣<br/>
&gt;&gt;你周五晚八点后有空吗？</p><p>“治，我们周末跟妈有什么安排？”</p><p>治头都没抬，他正忙着清理他的瑜伽垫——他<em>独享</em>的一只，起先侑还为此取笑过他，但当他自己拿着从瑜伽教室借来的垫子并开始思索它上边到底沾过多少人的汗水的时候，他就笑不出来了。</p><p>“周六早饭，她还想我们从阁楼里帮她搬点东西出去。”</p><p>侑无声的骂了一句。</p><p>“我要告诉妈说你不想见她。”*</p><p>*:“Tellin’ Ma you cursed ‘bout visitin’ her.”这边很有意思的一点是，上一句里侑的swear是无声的，但这边治一开口就说他cursed about visiting Ma——就，怎么说，真的很有灵犀的感觉吧_(√ ζ ε:)_ </p><p>侑无视了他。从他大蓮東的住处跑到他们童年的家里要花上一个钟头左右，而这意味着他周六一早就得出发。可跑到佐久早那儿……做他们要做的事情……然后再回家意味着那会超晚，再说了，谁知道那个人的脑子里都想了些什么。他抵御着抱怨出声的诱惑，强迫自己当个能够控制冲动的靠谱成年男性。</p><p><strong>收件人：</strong>臣臣<br/>
&gt;&gt;应该没……要是你想知道原因的话——我觉得你想——周六一早我得回家。</p><p>情不自禁的，侑道出了一切，他想让自己被信任，而且紧跟着他就飞快的又发了一条，试图把证据再擂高点。</p><p><strong>收件人：</strong>臣臣<br/>
&gt;&gt;但要是在我家的话估计能行</p><p>当然，他的责任心没<em>那么</em>强，而且他也<em>高度</em>怀疑佐久早接受他的提议的可能性，不管他提什么估计都会被拒。当他的手机震起来的时候他都准备好把它塞进包里了，这速度可比他预计的要快多了。</p><p><strong>发件人：</strong>臣臣<br/>
&gt;&gt;可以。我会选点不需要大量道具的类型。</p><p>侑的眉毛飞快的扬了起来，然后是脸红，直到治开始眯着眼睛看他的时候他才反应过来，太晚了。</p><p>“你那表情是怎么回事？”</p><p>“没事。”</p><p>“看起来可不像没事。”</p><p>“又不关你事。”</p><p>“你是被拒绝了还是怎样？你有约会对象的话从来都是告诉我的——街边抓个陌生人你都不犹豫的。”*</p><p>*:“Ya get turned down? Ya never hesitate ta tell me, everyone, strangers on the street, if ya landed a date.”</p><p>“老天，闭嘴吧。”侑说着把手机塞进了包里，他没想出一个像样的回击。</p><p>“别担心，侑，我相信总有人能忍受你的，”治面无表情的继续说道，“嗯……估计有吧。”</p><p>侑努力压下了在公共场合冲他比中指的冲动。他把背包甩到肩上，努力昂起头来，“而我要跟你说的是，我没被拒绝。”</p><p>“当然。”治道说着，深深地冲他鞠了一躬。</p><p>“哦操你的，治！”侑大喊，愤慨得走出了瑜伽馆。</p><p> </p><p>晚间七点五十五，圣臣把车开进了侑公寓附带的停车场里，他在自己的车里小坐了一会儿，仔细的叠好了自己开车用的手套并把它放到了中控台上。一边深呼吸一边告诉自己，从他同意来这开始往后就全是自作自受，而且现在后悔也没用。</p><p>他确定以后还会有时间后悔的。</p><p>他坐电梯上了七楼。</p><p>侑的公寓修的相当现代，各种设施都保养完好，这是一栋离黑狼的训练场近到只需步行的崭新大楼，不同于圣臣在城里更安静的位置所挑的更大点的那间，侑这间的位置优越得毋庸置疑。</p><p>电梯铃响的时候他重新调整了一下自己随身带着的便携行李袋，快速得找到了侑所给的门牌，轻轻的敲了几下。</p><p>几秒钟后，门骤然打开，只穿了一条低腰裤的侑站在里边，脖子上还挂着毛巾。</p><p>“你好，臣君，”他说着，退后好让圣臣进屋，“抱歉我的头发还湿着，我本想在你来前就洗好吹好的，我猜你也想洗个澡？”</p><p>“是的，多谢了。我还带了点消毒湿巾过来。”圣臣不由自主的补充道，他对侑清洁能力的不信任显然没逃过对方的眼睛——侑翻了个白眼。</p><p>侑的玄关直通他不大的门厅，除开壁橱之外应当就是通往浴室的门扉，而再往里就是个开阔的单间，厨房设在角落里，另一个角落安放着沙发和壁挂电视，而在房间的那端，紧挨着巨大的窗子，则是被隐在隔断之后的床铺。</p><p>圣臣皱了皱眉，这看起来……真的很干净。</p><p>“你要喝点什么嘛？茶？”侑边问边往他小小的厨房走去。</p><p>“不用，”圣臣摇了摇头，“我去准备一下。”</p><p>他以此为由进了卫生间里，一关上门就开始如临大敌的环顾四周，他已经做好了把消毒湿巾整卷抽出的准备了。然而，他很快就发觉侑的浴室和他的房间给他的第一印象一样干干净净，这让他眯起了眼睛。当然，并不是说侑的浴室就干净到他通常要求的那种一尘不染的程度，而只是他觉得他应当没必要为他待会那个一丝不苟的澡掏出湿巾。</p><p>当圣臣穿着他通常的衣物走出浴室的时候，侑正喝着运动饮料刷手机。</p><p>“你今天有没有……请钟点工？”</p><p>喝到一半的侑僵了一下，给了圣臣一个令他感到自己很……蠢的眼神。他稍稍站直了一些，预先戒备了起来。</p><p>“呣，没，我可没有女仆为我服务，臣少爷，”侑如此说道，“我还没无能到自己的屋子都弄不干净，又不是说V联的球员要在我家打球，那种情况你懂的，呃，臣君？”</p><p>圣臣翻了个白眼，无视了他对自己富养经历的攻讦，他只是很难相信时年二十二岁的运动员宫侑先生会亲自去掸他镜子上边的积灰。他亲自查过了，只是处于好奇。</p><p>“我只是没料到……”</p><p>“没料到我不是日向木兔那种懒人？”侑笑了，“我不是，我爹在我和治还穿尿布的时候就滚蛋了，所以我妈肩上的担子一直很重。我和治从不至于因为开火把厨房点着的那天就开始干活了，烧饭，清洁，哪样都没少过。”</p><p>他靠在柜台上说着，脸上挂着一抹有些得意的笑容。</p><p>“噢。”圣臣应道，不确定该如何处理这崭新的讯息，他也不确定他应该说点什么作为回应。</p><p>好在这次侑没有过多纠缠，他很快放过了他，又或者他只是心急。</p><p>“不管怎么说，你今天想对我做些什么，臣君？”</p><p>圣臣迅速的稳定了心神，这才是他们今天的目的，所以他还是能占上风的，是时候弄回主导权了。</p><p>“我想我们终于可以知道，你到底能不能只靠乳头就去了。”</p><p>侑的脸瞬间烧红，而满足感开始在圣臣的脏腑之内堆积。</p><p> </p><p>他一开始绝对错得离谱，侑如此想到，不明白自己怎么会觉得这不会比他们先前的玩法<em>更为</em>新鲜刺激，他以为这不会更紧张的，起码不会有全新的紧张。</p><p>“呼吸，侑。”佐久早贴着他的耳朵说道。<br/>
 <br/>
这一回他们都坐上了床，佐久早靠着床头板而侑靠着他的胸膛。侑的胳膊被绑在他的身后，他也看不见佐久早，但是他能感觉到他那在自己身上上下逡巡的目光和栖在自己耳畔的声音，它们<em>近在咫尺</em>。而透过佐久早宽松的衣物，他还能感觉到自他肩膀传出的，皮肤的热量。</p><p>侑现在硬的相当厉害，在佐久早沾满润滑且灵巧非常的手指之下，他被玩到边缘已经三四次了，这冷酷无情的玩弄逼得他硬得发疼的性器都开始<em>自觉抽动</em>，而这就是佐久早的要求。</p><p>但从那一刻开始，佐久早就完全没再碰过他的东西，就那样把它留在那儿可怜兮兮的哭泣，侑能感到它正贴着自己的小腹，前液一刻不停的滴落下来，有些粘腻。可佐久早的手已经往上移到了他的胸部，直玩到侑因他对自己胸膛的爱抚和耳中的声音彻底迷失。</p><p>“深呼吸，一口气吸到肺里然后再慢慢呼出去。”佐久早说道，侑在尽力遵从。</p><p>他的呼吸带出了一声长长的呻吟，可当佐久早用食指夹住他的乳头的时候他的呼吸瞬间破碎——他的乳头被玩的红肿挺立又敏感过头，以至于哪怕佐久早的手指只施加了最轻微的力道他也都会颤抖。</p><p>“再来一次。”佐久早说道，侑顺从得又吸了一口气进去，按照佐久早所指示的，他一直吸到了再吸不下去。</p><p>佐久早改变了模式，他开始轻柔而快速得弹拨他红肿的乳尖，侑仰头靠上佐久早的肩膀，却又像是弓着脊柱将自己送上。</p><p>“该死，<em>小臣</em>，我不能——”</p><p>佐久早的口罩擦过了他的耳廓，侑的整个身体都下意识的颤抖了起来。</p><p>“可能吧，你说安全词我就停下，”佐久早戏谑得说道，“但你今晚想去的话别无他法，所以要么做到，要么放弃……”</p><p>侑的大脑深处有种歇斯底里的冲动，让他很想喊说他完全可以等到佐久早回家之后自己给自己撸出来，但可恨的是他几乎是立即否决了这种冲动：无视佐久早的感受就像个悲哀透顶的绝望选择，要是他那样做了的话，他搞不好就没法再正常的享受高潮了。</p><p>“<em>小臣……</em>”他呻吟着，佐久早的拇指正紧贴着他的乳尖打圈。</p><p>他的腿从羽绒被里滑到佐久早的腿间，彻底得被困在这方寸之地，欲望被唤起了，但他无能为力，他不被允许做任何事情，而他最想被碰到的地方，也什么都不能拥有。他胸前的双手在他的体内激起了一阵阵涟漪般热辣的欢愉，这欢愉又透过他的身体传进他紧绷的腰臀，他那被忽视的性器正绝望得昂扬，流出的前液甚至粘到了他的小腹上。</p><p>“挺腰。”佐久早指示，鼓励他把那些微小的抽动全面放开，“按你想的去做，不要憋着，侑……你什么时候想去都行……按你舒服的方式去做……”</p><p>这就是场折磨。</p><p>现在能让他舒服的就是让他的<em>阴茎</em>被碰可他知道这根本不可能发生。佐久早又一次捏了捏他的乳尖，既轻又快。呻吟自他的喉头滚落，他知道自己呼吸节奏的变化，太急促也太微弱，但他控制不了——</p><p>
  <em>“哈…哈…哈……小臣…”</em>
</p><p>“呼吸，放松下来，侑。你想去的话就得先允许它发生才行，”佐久早轻柔得说着，继续玩弄侑的胸膛，“看看你自己吧，看看你现在有多兴奋，你难到看不出你就快到了吗？”</p><p>侑低下头，强迫自己睁开双眼，而后便看见正游走在自己苍白皮肤上的佐久早的双手，他的手被黑色的手套包裹，而他的胸膛则被晕红和汗水浸湿。现在他已经开始熟悉这个了，他的整个身体都被玩到了一种高热的状态，滚烫的，又有些过度得敏感。他的腹肌和臀肌都绷紧了，他想往前挺腰，想去追寻那些并不存在的触摸。</p><p>“我不能。”侑呜咽，无助的看着自己的性器徒劳的抽动。</p><p>佐久早用声音安抚了他，再度捏了捏他的乳尖，侑颤抖着呻吟，却感到他重新开始抚慰起它们，那样的温柔，循环往复……</p><p>“我觉得你能的，侑，你在流水，”佐久早如此说道，“你只要放弃抗争然后让自己感觉就好。”</p><p>侑又一次闭上了眼睛，一边沦陷于佐久早从他身上榨出的快感一边吐露出有些破碎的喘息，它们并不来自他想要的地方，但却依然<em>美妙</em>。只要忽略掉此刻他身上那个极度渴求触碰的位置，他便无法想象没有这种感觉的人生。</p><p>那得多么悲凉。</p><p>他放开了，绷紧腹肌向上挺腰。</p><p>“就是这样……”</p><p>他粗重的喘息着，按照佐久早的指引努力得呼吸，让自己的血流溢满氧气，每当他的肺泡被空气填满，他胸膛的触感也都会随之更为夸张。他将自己的胸往上送进佐久早的手里，乘着他抚弄的风浪。佐久早没再揉捏他的乳尖，而侑对此心怀感激，他肯定现在的疼痛会令他分心。实际上，现在的佐久早只提供了各种各样的轻柔爱抚，每一下都逼得他有点喘不过气。这感觉很好——甚至有点<em>太好</em>——</p><p>“没错，继续挺你的腰，就像这样，侑，”佐久早再度对着他的耳朵说道，透过口罩侑都能感到他的呼吸，这在他的皮肤上激起了些许鸡皮疙瘩，“挺腰，就当你在操人。”</p><p>这句话犹如一记猛甩在他脸上的耳光，但侑却像个抖M似的（他已经很快的发现自己确实是了）大声的呻吟了起来。他挺起臀部，在每次上顶的过程中收紧腰腹的肌肉，这是他身体最自然不过的反应，但他现在所能做的却只是想象如何假装他真的在操一个温热而紧致的穴。</p><p>那些诞自他胸前的尖锐快感开始快速的潜入他的皮肤，一路下传直到他硬挺的性器底部，<em>老天啊，他可能真的能只靠这个就抵达高潮</em>。</p><p>佐久早的拇指仍在逗弄他的乳尖，他的动作快到转瞬即逝，几乎是用擦的在那里画圈，而侑突然之间痛苦的留意到了他们相贴的所有部分，诚然他和佐久早身量相当，但考虑眼下的一切，他仍然觉得自己正被环抱。佐久早稍稍用了点力，呜咽自他的喉头响起。</p><p>“你喜欢女人对吧，侑？”佐久早突然问道，而侑根本摸不着他的想法，“你也会这样玩她们的胸吗？你会给她们这种感觉吗？”</p><p>汹涌的热浪瞬间席卷了他的内腑，几乎令他感到疼痛，侑震惊的呻吟，满脸通红，而佐久早光滑的手指仍在逗弄他肿胀的乳尖，每边两根，颇有韵律的勾勒着它们的形貌。</p><p>“你会这样碰她们的阴蒂吗？你会让她们沉迷吗，侑？你有让她们就此高潮吗？”</p><p>“<em>操……！</em>”侑哭叫出声，可当他抽动臀部的那种缓慢却稳定的节奏愈发快速的时候，他的咒骂就转为了呜咽。</p><p>佐久早的赠予已经超出了他所能荷载的极限，尤其是他在侑的脑中勾勒的图景。侑能感到那来自自己后腰的压力，他知道那意味着佐久早就和他一样硬。这种情况在另一次过程里也有发生，但这可是他第一次坐到佐久早的大腿上边，他第一次<em>感觉</em>到它，不得不咬着下唇低声呻吟，他想知道他那笨拙的挺腰有没有也让佐久早感觉良好。</p><p>热度在他的腿间累积集中，他敢<em>发誓</em>说只要被碰一下他就能立刻射出。</p><p>“就像这样，侑，你快到了，我敢打赌，做给我看看吧。”佐久早如此说道，假如侑的脑子没有纷乱到已成一团浆糊的话，他本会注意到另一个人的声音听起来有多紧张的。</p><p>但是还不够，这都还不够，侑这般想着，直到那种感觉突然<em>抵达</em>——它来的比平常要更缓慢，随着他腰部的挺动逐渐攀升又消逝无形，佐久早轻柔的捏着他的乳尖又很快放开，而侑挺起了胸膛，在顶点处屏住了呼吸。</p><p>他在那一点上挣扎了一会儿，那一会儿在他的脑中仿佛无限漫长，可再然后他的身体就突然蜷缩了起来，犹如被突然斩断的，紧绷的长绳。</p><p>“<em>啊——</em>”</p><p>他的声音卡在了喉咙当中，而他的性器抽动了起来，他自己的精液溅上了他的小腹和胸膛。</p><p>“<em>啊——————</em>”整个射精过程里侑一直都在呻吟，他的臀部仍在抽搐，而佐久早也还在玩弄他的乳头，以一种几乎称得上是安抚的力道将它们往下压去。</p><p>侑的颈后也响着急促的喘息。</p><p>“是的，<em>是的</em>，你做到了。我就知道你能行的。”</p><p>诚然这并非侑所有过最好的高潮，事实上，当他射了自己一身的时候他差点因为缺乏刺激而被整个毁掉，但是，那些自他内心深处涌流而出的骄傲与深沉的快感充分弥补了缺憾——<em>他做到了。</em></p><p>侑将自己的头整个靠到了佐久早的肩上，胸膛因为呼吸而上下起伏。佐久早的手已经从他的胸上移开了，它们正沿着侑身侧的线条缓慢游移，时上时下，带着一股令人平静的力量。</p><p>“你做得很好，侑，<em>真的很好</em>，相当好……”*</p><p>*:“Good, Atsumu. Good. That was amazing. You did so well…”</p><p>于是侑让自己的眼皮悄悄合上，放任自己浸没在佐久早的赞美当中。</p><p> </p><p>如此，侑的生活正式拥有了一套崭新的常态：打排球，尽可能多的陪伴家人，尽职尽责的品尝饭团宫的每一道新菜，旅行，打更多的排球，每周和佐久早圣臣会面一次然后让他的队友把他毁掉。</p><p>事情就是这样。</p><p> </p><p>装满饮料的托盘合着明暗雷鸣般的笑声落到桌上，颇为危险的叮当作响，他们的队长一把在他先前和犬鸣、日向、木兔、佐久早和侑一起开好的桌边坐下，队里的其他人则都已经在酒吧的别处落了座。他们的队伍才刚连着赢满五场，更别说其中还包括了一场上周对AD的胜利。因此，明暗以团建为由策划了这场庆祝，队里无人反对——起码侑不反对。</p><p>“你是想把孩子们灌醉嘛，队长？”犬鸣玩笑着从中取出了一杯明黄色的饮料。</p><p><em>现在说这个可有点晚了</em>，侑如此想着，晃着头去拿他自己的那杯，他一抓到手就把头靠到了隔间的墙上。</p><p>“喊谁孩子呢，你又没比我们大多少。”</p><p>“就是！你只比我大三岁！”木兔嚷嚷，随着他手部激烈的动作，他的啤酒看上去很有溢出来的风险。</p><p>“两岁。”佐久早纠正，木兔被他说的一顿，迅速得竖起了两根手指。</p><p>“两岁？！”</p><p>整个晚上，佐久早始终啜饮着某种澄澈透明的气泡饮料，而在外人眼中，他的样子也绝对还是整齐得体，然而侑能够觉察他耳廓和鼻尖上的小小红晕，更别说他那泄了密的口罩了——此刻它不在他的脸上，而是真的被摆到了桌上。侑如此想着，不免偷笑了一下。</p><p>“这儿唯一的真宝宝就是翔阳君嘛。”侑说道，用空着的那只手大力得揉了揉自己身旁那亮橙色的头发。</p><p>“嘿！我有在国外住过！还到过地球的那一端！而<em>你</em>在搞什么？”日向说着，脸颊红得像苹果一样，他的眼中闪烁着些许淘气。</p><p>侑装出一副有被冒犯的样子，震惊得说道，“我真不敢相信我<em>唯一的孩子</em>会这么对我说话。”</p><p>“他不是你的孩子，你个怪胎。”佐久早眯着眼说道。</p><p>“我生的他，在我自己的V联比赛里。”侑反驳。</p><p>“呣。”</p><p>“别冲着我‘呣’，小臣，那很<em>粗鲁</em>。”侑嚷着，把手肘撑到了桌子上。</p><p>“<em>呣</em>。”挑衅般的，佐久早眯着眼又强调了一遍。</p><p>“够了够了，孩子们！”在侑找到能用来扔佐久早的东西之前明暗打断了他们，“我们今晚是来团建的，别搞团<em>贱</em>，我们的目的是增进彼此的了解！”*</p><p>*:“We’re here for team bonding, not team bitching . We’re supposed to be learning more about each other!”</p><p>尽管侑已经开始觉得他们的队长明显比他们这些队员更不善酒力，但他还是愉快的琢磨了一下这个提议，数秒之后，他拍了拍自己的手。</p><p>“我想到了，”他说，“你们最早动心的对象都是谁，认真的那种，我是说。”</p><p>明暗的眼睛亮了一下，他看向了他们的自由人，而犬鸣，则在留意到队长视线的时候假意呻吟了起来。</p><p>“是的，犬鸣，从你开始！”明暗要求，没留任何反对的余地。</p><p>犬鸣哼了声，又喝了一口自己的饮料。</p><p>“啊，好啦！长谷川市香！高一那年我<em>迷上</em>的她，她是女排那边的ACE兼队长，我发誓我学生时代有一半幻想的主题都是去接她的扣球——”</p><p>伴着犬鸣的叙述，侑欢快的笑了起来，木兔则在兴高采烈的旁观。</p><p>“要不是自由人有够奇怪我绝对会以为这是什么黄色隐喻，”明暗大笑，而犬鸣颇为忧伤的叹了口气，“行了，下一个，圣臣君！”</p><p>佐久早的表情看起来就像生吞了一只柠檬，可谁让他坐在犬鸣旁边呢，不过侑显然相当好心，他抢在佐久早有机会开口前就先张嘴了。</p><p>“太简单了——牛若，<em>换人</em>！”</p><p>坐在侑右边的明暗，他们这桌的首席，直接伸了只手过来把侑的头摁到了桌上。</p><p>“没轮到你呢，小子，安静”</p><p>佐久早朝后靠了靠，双臂抱胸。</p><p>“不，很不幸，那个小子说的对，我高一那年就对若利君动心了。那个年纪，仰慕和爱情是很难分的，而且我迷恋他的排球。”佐久早说。</p><p>围坐桌边的其余选手纷纷点头，十分睿智的表示理解。</p><p>“我超懂，”日向说道，“要是能在他毕业之前遇上，我打赌我会迷上乌野曾经的小巨人的，所以我超懂你对牛岛前辈是什么感觉。”</p><p>“再说了……你见过他的胳膊没？”侑思索着，而佐久早轻蔑得瞥了他一眼，侑不甘示弱的瞪了回去。</p><p>“你可别馋了，侑君。”犬鸣玩笑。</p><p>“噢，我明明该被夸奖，”侑老不正经的笑着，干脆得转向了木兔，按照座位顺序，在佐久早和日向之间，他是下一个，“木兔君！到你了！”</p><p>木兔那染着欢乐晕红的明快脸上绽放出一个傻不愣登的硕大笑容，侑的表情扭曲了下，他已而意识到了错误所在，可惜为时已晚。</p><p>“嘿，我第一次动心的对象就是赤苇！当时他——”</p><p>侑立刻用一声响亮的呕吐音打断了他。</p><p>“干哦，<em>老天</em>，我们晓得的，你和赤苇就是天造地设一对灵魂伴侣，别再当着我们的面秀了。”他如此说道，明暗这回甚至都没叫他闭嘴，可见他<em>正确的</em>一塌糊涂。因为假如木兔能够开口，那么接下来的一个钟头里他们就都得被迫旁听木兔详述赤苇早春时分眼睑垂下的阴影。不过谢天谢地，木兔已经开始给他的男朋友发起了短信，所以他看起来甚至没怎么关心自己被下了禁言令。“翔阳君，开口吧，我打赌我也能猜到你的。”</p><p>日向满脸严肃得挺直了腰杆。</p><p>“没事的，说出来吧，日向。”犬鸣鼓励。</p><p>他们小小的攻手点了点头，昂首挺胸的开口，“清水前辈。”</p><p>侑眨了眨眼，转了转他那被酒精蒙了层雾的大脑，然后才终于将这名字与人对上了号，“……你们经理？”</p><p>日向捧着自己的杯子，十分坚决地点了点头，他没有在看任何人，而桌上的其他人看起来也都和侑一样迷惑。</p><p>“难道<em>不是</em>影山飞雄嘛，翔阳君？你们是一所高中的，对吧？”犬鸣问道。</p><p>日向困惑得把头歪向一边，“是啊，整三年。”</p><p>木兔一拳锤进自己掌心，表明自己<em>已经理解</em>，“所以你们是毕业后才在一起的？”</p><p>侑迷茫透顶，张口慌乱的说道，“不可能！绝不可能，我们三年级那次，他们干翻小臣的球队之后直接在<em>赛场上</em>亲上了，我<em>亲眼</em>看见的！我有看那场四分之一决赛！”就在他们正式赢得比赛之后，日向直接蹦起来抓住了影山的脸，然后直直的在他的脸上种了个吻，这种事他根本不可能忘，侑想着，转向佐久早，“告诉他们，小臣。”*</p><p>*：给把这场我没翻进译文中的比赛设置成了夏联的原文捉个虫……毕竟狐狸和sks高三那年，宫城出线的是打铁工啊！！论惨还是二口惨【x</p><p>佐久早眯起眼，“怎么说，比赛打满了全场，所以我不会说他们有<em>干翻</em>我们……不过日向和影山确实亲了。”</p><p>这下，全员都开始困惑的回望日向，而日向也满脸困惑的看着他们。</p><p>“所以，你高中的时候确实有对他心动过？”明暗问道。</p><p>日向瞪大了眼，立即坚决的摇起头来，“心动？对影山？太恶心了，不可能！”</p><p>他看起来对此相当反感。</p><p>桌边所有的人都在眨眼，侑喝空了自己的杯子。</p><p>“恶心？可我们上周和AD比赛的时候，你才跟影山说过等你能拿金牌做戒指的时候就跟他结婚的。”佐久早着重指出，木兔也严正得点了点头。</p><p>“冲动之下的蠢话罢了，我才不会那样玷污奥运金牌呢，”日向茫然的说道，“不管怎样，你到底想说啥？”</p><p>“好了好了，对乌鸦崽们交配习性的研究到底为止，<em>接下来是</em>——”侑说道，几乎称得上是喊，他着急打断这令人迷茫无比的对话。</p><p>“接下来是你，侑。”明暗表明，而且，哦，哈，他是对的。</p><p>侑做了个深呼吸，这个答案他一清二楚。</p><p>“我的话，高二那年绝对有对我们当时的队长动心过几个星期，北信介。”他几乎毫不羞耻的说出这话，尽管他绝无可能对北本人承认这话，他不想害他感到不适。</p><p>虽然，按照他对北的了解，他很可能只会微笑着说他受宠若惊。</p><p>“你的队长？”明暗道，眼中闪过一丝幽默的笑意，“我是不是要担心下你爱上我的可能，侑君？”</p><p>“如果<em>修吾君</em>你够幸运的话，”侑立刻玩笑着回击，随即却又大笑着捋了捋自己的头发，“不会的啦，因为北前辈他是那种……很严肃……严肃到有点禁欲的类型，你们懂吗？他很擅长压制我们，而且也不怎么笑，所以就会让你更想把他逗笑，就是——当你<em>真的能</em>让他笑出来的时候那感觉就像——”</p><p>就在侑把这话说出口去的当口，他突然注意到了某个恐怖的事实，所以当他撞上佐久早的眼神的时候他卡壳了——佐久早，他也是严肃到有点禁欲的类型。</p><p>“侑侑？”木兔及时的说道。</p><p>“什么？！”侑惊声尖叫，“我没有——没事！抱歉我得去趟洗手间。”</p><p>他仓促的站起身来，差点把自己的杯子碰到地上，他不得不一边咒骂一边胡乱将之扶起。</p><p>佐久早笑了，桌边的其他人也都笑了，但侑几乎没听见除佐久早以外的人的声响。</p><p>
  <em>不，绝不，谢谢了。</em>
</p><p>“别笑了！”侑愤怒得指了指佐久早，努力让自己的声音尽可能严肃。</p><p>但佐久早只是笑的更厉害了，他看上去还有点得意。</p><p>侑冲向洗手间，给自己找了个平和的环境好度过他那轻微的存在危机。</p><p> </p><p>“我是不是老喜欢上那种一看就很难追的类型？”</p><p>侑坐在饭团宫的台面上说道，用餐区和厨房之间凸起的柜子上放着一瓶清酒和两只杯子。治缩在操作台后擦着柜面，今晚店内所有的椅子都已经翻过来放到了桌上——除了侑的那张，当然。</p><p>治的视线从他手中潮湿的抹布移到了侑的脸上，他皱着眉，眼睛瞪的很大。</p><p>“呃，是啊，”他道，“这就跟你……其他<em>所有</em>事情一样，侑，我以为你明白的。”</p><p>侑气急。</p><p>“明白？！我怎么可能明白这个？！”</p><p>“因为你从小学开始就这样了？”治说道，看起来依然十分迷惑，“一年级的时候，柳吕子踢了你的膝盖还骂你蠢货，而你却让妈把你给她画的蜡笔肖像贴上了冰箱。”</p><p>侑怒道，“我对她动心了，所以呢？她很可爱啊。”</p><p>治双手抱臂。</p><p>“虽然荒谬，但考虑到这种情况偶尔也时有发生，所以我姑且信你一次，但你对什么都是这样，”他继续说道，用的是那种<em>‘你蠢爆了’</em>的腔调，“我是说，到底什么人才会在打完一场比赛之后，突然就指着对面的一年生拦网说我总有一天会给你托球？谁他妈会这么搞？”</p><p>侑涨红了脸，他狠狠得咬了一口自己的特制版超大饭团，并以此为手段将自己从给出答案的噩梦中拯救了出来。</p><p>“不管怎么说，你问这个干啥？”治问道，单肘搭上柜台，喝干了离他比较近的那杯清酒，“跟那天那个拒绝你的人有关系吗？”</p><p>“我没被拒绝！”侑说道，有几粒米从他的嘴边蹦到了桌上。</p><p>治瞪着他，“吃完以后你自己收拾。”</p><p>侑无视了他。</p><p>所以，好吧，他的确有类型偏好可是那又怎样。佐久早也是这一型又不是非得代表什么事情。出于这种逆反的心理，他抽出手机，点开了自己的消息栏。</p><p><strong>收件人：</strong>臣臣<br/>
&gt;&gt;你明天有空吗？是说训练结束以后？</p><p>在侑得到回复之前还得有段时间。而在这段时间里他吃完了自己的食物，又和治一起喝光了那瓶清酒，再然后他帮着治做完了关店前的最后准备，而当他们一起步入十月寒凉的夜色中时，他的手机震了一下。他们此刻并未喝醉，但侑却觉得自己的皮肤之下正藏着某种愉悦的嗡鸣，寒冷无法困扰到他。当他把手机从口袋里摸出来的时候，他们的呼吸正在空气里结成云雾。</p><p>“你想去我家睡吗？比你家来的近点，而且我买了新的动作游戏。”治说道。</p><p>即便已经过了几年，侑想着，他们不住在一起的感觉依然古怪的过分。毕竟早在拥有记忆之前他们就挨着彼此过活，而侑甚至相信等到他六十的那天这一样奇怪：他没必要一大清早就去捶浴室的门，没必要大声嚷嚷着催治他妈的搞快点——他们的水槽底下总堆着一盒盒廉价的漂白剂和爽肤水。</p><p>侑看向了自己的手机屏幕。</p><p><strong>发件人：</strong>臣臣<br/>
&gt;&gt;有空。你可以直接过来。有件我一直想做的事你还没试过。</p><p>侑感到一阵电流贯通了自己的脊柱，他情不自禁的笑了起来，他抬头望向四周高楼的顶端，意图从纷乱的光污染里辨出星星。</p><p>“当然，治，多谢了，”他说道，“希望你做好一败涂地的准备呢。”</p><p>“你才是。”治答道，在走向电车站的同时把手插进了他们的兜里。</p><p> </p><p>圣臣让侑在洗过澡后先去沙发上等着。</p><p>“但你已经告诉我今天要玩什么了不是吗，臣君，我不懂保密还有什么意义？”</p><p>他们脱掉鞋子，把它们在墙边排成一排，圣臣将自己的钥匙挂到了衣帽架上。</p><p>“虽然变温玩法有很多操作模式，但其中最妙的一点就是保持未知，那能让你全程都处在紧张之中，”他解释着，摘掉了自己的围巾，“这就是为什么一会儿我要蒙上你的眼睛再塞住你的嘴巴。”</p><p>“噢。”</p><p>等到圣臣扭头回望的时候，侑已经转身背对着他了，但他还是看到了侑通红的耳尖，这让他情不自禁的露出了些许笑意。</p><p>“我先，呃，去洗个澡。”侑飞快的说道。</p><p>“你当然可以。”圣臣颇有些好笑的说道。</p><p>他充分得利用了侑洗澡的时间，就道具设置所需的时间而言，变温绝对是最复杂的玩法之一，但圣臣认为这些时间的花费都很值得：他先是把枕头全都堆到了房间的一角，并把一个床头柜移到了床脚；然后他走向壁橱，从中抽了一张装饰花巧的床单铺到床上，又往上再蒙了一层类似塑料的帆布制的玩意儿，反正都只会用一次的。</p><p>不管怎么说，对圣臣而言，躺在塑料上是种听起来就很折磨也很烦人的主意。</p><p>他们今天要做的事情圣臣并非全都做过，其中有一小部分是他在读过那个线上的dom群组的讨论之后才想尝试的全新内容。他接下来从壁橱里取出的那一小罐豆蜡是他曾用过并相当喜欢的一种。但他还是很高兴到时候侑会被蒙上眼睛，并且没有任何机会评价说他的蜡也是黑的。</p><p>他能说什么呢？他就是喜欢鲜明的对比，他的库存里会有白蜡也是出于相同的原因。</p><p>他紧跟着取出他新买的装备：一个水浴箱，一个差不多等大的陶瓷缸，以及两组玻璃制的肛塞。其中一组是造型修长的圆润锥体，另外一组则更短些，但同时也来的更粗。但不管是哪一组，全都包含有大，中，小，三种型号。尽管圣臣今早就已经拆了包装进行了清洗，但他还是用温和型的消毒水把它们全都快速的喷洒了一遍，擦干之后才将它们放到了床上。</p><p>圣臣把陶瓷缸和水浴箱都搬到了厨房，他往陶瓷缸里装上了冰块，然后才在两个容器里都添上了水，他把它们运回卧室，放在床脚边上的床头柜上，连上了水浴箱的插头。他把温度定在了42°C。水浴箱里的水温快速升高，而他把较粗的那组肛塞放了进去，至于稍长一些的那组，他则放进了冰水里。此外，他还在每只容器里都放了一瓶润滑油。</p><p>做完这一切之后，他径直走进浴室洗了个澡，而等到他洗好并换好衣服之后，他便从壁橱里拿出了他所需要的最后一套装备：一只皮制眼罩，一个口球，一只发声器以及……两只崭新的，带皮毛内衬的手铐。</p><p>谁能想到性格糟糕如宫侑最终也会成长为一个easy boy呢？</p><p>圣臣甚至有些希望他们职业生涯的着装要求里并不包含短裤：他本可以更充分的利用这点的。</p><p>他转身走向客厅，毫不意外的发觉侑已经裹着毛巾坐在沙发上了，此刻他正背朝着卧室，而圣臣稍稍停顿了一下，然后才清了清嗓子。侑靠在沙发背上，仰着头看着圣臣走进，当他留心到圣臣手中的东西的时候，他的脸红了。</p><p>“哦，好的，嗯，所以从现在开始，我，呃，就要看不见了。”侑这样说道。</p><p>圣臣绕到沙发前面，当他在侑面前站定的时候他的口罩后正藏着一抹小小的笑容，侑仰着头看他，眼睛瞪的很大，他首先举起了手铐。</p><p>“我知道我们有段时间没用手铐了，但我新买的这对应该不会留下什么痕迹才对。”圣臣说道，给侑展示了它们内部的构造。</p><p>这幅手套的外层仍是皮革制的，不过内里有一层比寻常款更厚的泡沫填充，外部则包裹着柔软的皮毛内衬，只要扣紧的方式正确，它们应当不会带来任何痛感，同时也能防止侑在自己的腕上留下任何可视的瘀伤，不管他挣扎的有多厉害。</p><p>“酷——酷啊，好的。”侑说道，视线却更集中在口球和眼罩上边。</p><p>尽管如此，圣臣还是先给他上了手铐，他小心的把它们分别扣到侑的手腕上面，然后才系紧了中间三根短短的褡裢，接着他取出口袋里的发声器来，它大约有两英寸长，外壳由黑色的塑料制成，正中心的区域上有一个按钮。</p><p>“那是什么？”侑问道，怀疑得打量着它。</p><p>“训狗用的发声器，”佐久早说道，示范着点了几下，好让侑看到它所发出的警示——一种颇具金属感的清晰砰响。“因为这次你没法说话，所以我们用不了以往的颜色系统，但这个发声器会是你的安全词，过程里你得始终抓好它，只要你按我就会停，然后我会取掉你的口球，那样你就能说话了。万一我发现你弄掉了的话我也会一样操作，听懂了吗，侑？”</p><p>他把发声器塞进了侑的掌心。</p><p>“懂了，”侑道，按着按钮测试了一下，“你不会烧着我的，对吧？”</p><p>“当然不会，你之前都没问过，我还有点担心呢。”</p><p>“不准评定我！”</p><p>好的，该上口球了。圣臣抓起他的道具，把侑的头拉了起来。</p><p>“还有遗言嘛？”他故意威胁，而侑哼了声，摇了摇头。“那就行，张嘴。”</p><p>侑按着他说的做了，当那只黑色的胶球滑进他的齿间的时候他的眼睛始终注视着圣臣，这令他有些后悔没先让侑戴上眼罩：在他将口球的绑带在侑的脑后系紧的时候，他清楚的看见了侑眼中弥散的水雾。</p><p>在他迷茫的那个瞬间，他无意识的用一根手指摸了摸侑的脸颊。圣臣很快回神，他取过眼罩给侑戴上，没错过侑呼吸里那点轻微的加速。</p><p>“没问题吧，侑？还舒服吗？”侑点了点头，他的下巴滑出了圣臣的手。“很好，现在跟我来，我会给你指路的。”</p><p>他扶着侑站起身来，他裹身的毛巾掉到了地上，圣臣用手指勾住侑手铐上的皮制褡裢，仅靠这个给侑带路。他引着他穿过通往卧室的门厅，将他带到床脚，随即便粗鲁的将他推到了床上。侑的背摔在了新铺的帆布床单上边，他在口球的阻碍下模糊的嗯了一声。</p><p>圣臣给了自己一分钟的许可，他打量着侑，既看不见也说不出的侑，戴着手铐的双手被拘在胸前的侑，他的视线无法自控的在侑的唇上稍稍腻留了一会儿，那颗黑色的橡胶口球就那样淫荡得被他的双唇包裹，至于他的性器，圣臣扫了一眼，已经因为期待而半硬了。</p><p>“再往上去点。”圣臣吩咐，帮着他往上挪到他能把手铐剩余的褡裢接到床头板上的横杆为止。<br/>
 <br/>
等着一切都做完之后，他走向床脚，直到两只容器都能被他轻松够到，接着他分开了侑的双腿，为自己腾出了空间，他把手放在了侑的大腿上边。一般来讲，这时候他会先问问侑是否有准备好，但他现在注定无法回答，这念头令圣臣的呼吸都有些因兴奋而颤抖。</p><p>他最后检查了一次，确认发声器正被侑安全的握在掌中，然后，他开始了一切。</p><p>起先，圣臣只是简单的将自己戴着手套的手指浸入冰水，然后悬在侑的胸膛上方，让那些冰冷的水珠溅上他的皮肤。侑的身体抽搐了一下，头稍稍后仰了些许，圣臣如此重复了一遍，然后是第二遍，直到那些水珠汇成细流，它们自侑的皮肤上蜿蜒而下，并在他的肚脐附近聚成一片。当他终于开始直接的触碰到侑的时候，他甚至得用两只手才能分开那小小的池塘，那些水滴开始挥发消逝，而侑的皮肤则被激起了一片的鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>圣臣又在他的身上滴了一次冷水，然后快速的转向另一只水箱，将热水滴上了侑的胸膛。</p><p>侑的身体抽搐了一下，带着手铐的褡裢都叮当作响，圣臣笑了笑，这就是对比和未知的功效了，而他们才刚刚开始。</p><p>他就这样简单的交替着热水和冰，暂时用这种玩弄放松自己的心情。当圣臣直接将一块冰摁在侑的乳头上时他发出了一声几乎窒息的尖叫，他就那样让冰融在了那里，逗弄着侑小小的乳尖直到它开始红肿挺立。突发奇想的，圣臣抓过两只浸在热水中的玻璃肛塞，直接将它们的尖端压上了侑胸膛上挺立的乳尖——他的身体绷紧了，而在一秒钟的抗争之后他整个松垮下来，自口球后漏出了一句呻吟。</p><p>虽然这只是较为温和的说法，但侑已经热身完全这一事实仍令圣臣感到十分满意，他把肛塞重新放回水浴箱中，然后往手指上泵了点被加热过的润滑。他推起侑的一条腿，两根手指一路下滑，绕着他的后穴打转。这轻柔的触碰令侑绷紧而后放松，他的嘴在口球的阻碍下无声的翕动，而小腹则因为喘息起起伏伏。</p><p>圣臣并未让他等待，他修长的手指挤进侑紧绷的肌肉当中，先是一根，然后两根，他没有太过戏弄于他，也没有再插入第三根手指，他知道他觉得侑里面比以往更热只是因为他明白接下去会发生什么，但他还是有些沉迷。</p><p>他把手伸到冰水当中，摸出了那个最小的那只肛塞，他往上涂了一层冰镇后的润滑。他用他干净的那只手将侑的腿推得更高，因为快速高涨的兴奋稍稍停顿了一下。侑对接下去的事情一无所知，他不可能知道下一秒会发生什么，他只是等待着，等待着圣臣可能给他却又未知的一切，呼吸稳定而急促。</p><p>操，圣臣想到，自己是真的喜欢充满未知的过程。</p><p>那只冰冷的肛塞被他顺利的插了进去，毕竟它被造的小巧光洁，所以尽管侑震惊到浑身紧绷后穴收缩也无济于事，只需轻轻的一点压力，那个小东西就能长驱直入。他的喉咙里流出了一阵低哑的呻吟，绷紧的双腿不受控的想要合并，徒劳的想要躲开他感受到的一切——但圣臣强迫他让腿张着。他没有移动那个肛塞，尽管很小巧，但他清楚侑仍然<em>承受</em>着正从那小小的玻璃造物上渗入他体内的巨大寒意。</p><p>“把腿分开，侑。”圣臣低语，这是许久以来他们间的第一句话。</p><p>侑对此的回应甚至比那冰冷的肛塞方才入体的时候还要激烈，他呜咽着，强迫自己不让双腿闭合。鼓励性的，圣臣微笑着摸了摸侑的大腿内侧。侑很喜欢被告知该怎么做，他还会如梦一般温顺的听从；而圣臣起码能为这优良的表现稍稍奖励下他。</p><p>他往自己的掌中又泵了点冰冷的润滑，然后圈住侑的性器，扎实的撸动了几下。</p><p>侑的臀部剧烈的抽动起来，就好像他不确定自己到底是要躲避还是迎接一样，然而不仅是他性器上所感到的东西，这动作只是让他后穴的塞子往里顶得更狠了一些。</p><p>一会之后，圣臣检查了一些肛塞的温度，愉快的发觉这种玻璃的确有着良好的耐热系数。</p><p>在确认过这点之后，他取出热水当中的小号肛塞，同样往上涂满温热的润滑，然后从侑翕动着的后穴中抽出那只小巧细长的冰冷道具，引得他甚至绷紧了胸膛不敢呼吸。毫不留情的，圣臣绝无犹豫的将手中更为粗大的灼热肛塞插了进去。</p><p>侑的臀部的痉挛着，爆发出一阵被口球扭曲了的模糊呻吟，诚然，这只肛塞并没有很大，几乎只比佐久早的三根手指更粗一点，而且只有堪堪一英寸长，但从侑夸张到癫狂的反应来看，你根本没法猜出这点。</p><p>“感觉不好吗，侑？你能了解到它每一寸的感触不是吗？”圣臣将它一推到底，一边看着侑的身体为他拱起一边说道。</p><p>当然，他并未等待那个侑根本无法给出的回答。他只是再次触碰了他淌着水的性器，快速而轻巧的撸动几下之后便将自己的手浸入水箱——他没有刻意选择，完全是随机的——然后再重复先前的动作。他又一次用冰块逗弄起了侑的乳尖，让它们在他的胸上融成水流，注视着整副躯壳都在颤抖的侑。</p><p>他努力遏制着去舔他硬挺乳尖的想法，尽管他确实很好奇那会发生什么，侑坚硬的，花芽般的乳尖，如果他此刻将自己的舌头抵上，然后合拢嘴唇，用自己温热的口腔<em>吮吸</em>到让侑体内的热血重新泛上并温暖他被冰块折磨的寒冷的皮肤的话，那会怎样？</p><p>他无视了自己口中涌现的唾液。</p><p>他绝对得在这一连串的想法冒头之前就打断它。“翻身。”</p><p>虽然花了点时间，但在圣臣的帮助下，侑最终还是完成了要求，所以很快侑就俯趴在了床上，丰满的臀部完整得包裹着那只肛塞。圣臣贪婪得打量着这幅景象，伸手捏了捏侑的臀部，那只灼热的肛塞被他往里推去，然后又往外拉出。</p><p>他随后从冰水里取出了中号的那只，并且飞快的将它挤入了侑的体内，当侑的身体被那冰冷的玻璃整个填满的时候，他几乎没给侑留下什么挣扎的机会。</p><p>“<em>呣！呣——！！</em>”</p><p>此刻，就连这种噪音都令人感到美味，侑在口球的阻塞下无用的哭叫，因为圣臣正强迫他<em>感受</em>那些正渗入他身体深处的冰冷寒凉。</p><p>圣臣稍稍揉了一会儿他的屁股，每当他发觉侑开始放松的时候都会用那么一两巴掌令他重新夹紧那冰冷的玻璃。然而不久之后他就重新换上了新的肛塞；他这次可还不想放任温度自然流淌。他从水浴箱中取出下一只肛塞，往上涂满了温热的润滑。</p><p>这一回他将两只手一起用上，在抽出冰冷肛塞的同时换上了那只更粗的新品。侑现在可能已经注意到了转换的模式，但这无法让他阻止自己的反应，尽管有口球的遏制，他还是几乎喊叫出声，他的脊骨随着肛塞的推进弯曲起来，却只是让热度更深的刺进他冰冷的肉体。</p><p>侑的身体弓在床上，而圣臣就这么看了一会儿，他用手指轻抚着他的屁股，来回划拉着他的大腿，并在他开始放松的时候，用极轻，极轻的力道打上那么两下。这么短的时间之内，他们居然已经走了这么远了。</p><p>圣臣想着这个事实，再次感到口舌生津。他也同样震撼于<em>侑</em>所开拓出的距离，几个月前他还天真的管圣臣浴室里的东西叫做‘成人玩具’，可现在他在他的床上，身体被缚，双眼被蒙，唇齿被堵，几乎不知羞耻的当着圣臣的面发情，他的后穴里边塞着一个灼热而粗大的玻璃肛塞，屁股则因为挨打而变得粉红。</p><p>圣臣已经从内部摧毁了他。但与此同时他也知道，他还远远没有结束。</p><p>他急促得吸了口气。</p><p>“我有说你可以动嘛？”</p><p>侑的身体僵住了，他粗重的喘息，臀肌愈发绷紧，然而与此同时他也还在颤抖呻吟，后腰小幅的摇摆，就好像他无力阻止这些细节一样。</p><p><em>很可能他也确实不能</em>，圣臣愉快的想到。</p><p>“没关系的侑，我知道你控制不了。”</p><p>他重重的拍了拍侑诱人的屁股，看着它在自己的眼前晃动，随即转动那只灼热的肛塞，将之拽到几乎脱离侑的身体才松手让它沉落回去，侑不停的呻吟，这回应令圣臣自己的阴茎也开始发疼。</p><p>他做了一个深呼吸，再度将手伸向冰水，从中取出了那只等待着的最长的肛塞，它在冰水里泡的最久，也因此吸收了最多的寒意，而当圣臣开始为它抹上润滑的时候，他甚至无法想象含着这个会是怎样的一种感觉。</p><p>他想侑一定是听到了冰块互相碰撞的声音，因为他的身体再次扭动了起来，被拴在手铐当中的双腕不住颤抖，连带着床头板都在呻吟，他的大腿绷得死紧。圣臣又一次转动起了他体内的肛塞，将之抽出并放回了水浴箱里，随后，他屏住了呼吸。</p><p>光滑而冰冷的肛塞尖端抵上了侑的后穴，他尖叫起来却又被口球止住，他的整个身体都在抽搐。</p><p>“嘘……”圣臣低语，尽管侑正拼尽全力的想要抗拒，他也还是继续坚定得将肛塞推进了侑的体内。</p><p>他穴内环状的肌肉全都紧绷了起来，但这阻止不了光滑的玻璃，更何况圣臣渴望目睹他的崩溃，所以他只是继续用力，将那塞子一点点，一点点的推挤进去，直到这最长的肛塞也被侑的身体完全吞入。侑的身体猛烈的向后缩着，他绝望而无用的想要躲避自己肉体深处正不断溢出的冰冷，那是那玻璃带给他的。圣臣看着这一幕，感到自己的性器正在他宽松的裤子当中抽搐。</p><p>侑猛烈的摇晃着头部，他几乎就要甩开他的眼罩，他被口球塞满的嘴正一遍遍的重复着圣臣的名字，但那也不过徒劳。在所有这一切发生的同时，他都紧紧得攥着那个小小的发声器，但却没有表现出任何类似按下按钮的意图。</p><p>侑的哭叫被口球堵成了一阵阵含混的呻吟，不论他怎样努力都无法说出任何东西，这景象令圣臣忍不住狠狠得<em>抽</em>了他的屁股一下，然后轻轻的笑了起来。</p><p>他忍不住调笑道，“我早就该把你的嘴给堵上了，是吧？”</p><p>侑呻吟着向前拱去，却最终还是因为情欲在床上瘫软了下去。避无可避的寒冷令他颤抖，也令他脊背上的皮肤蹦出了一连串的鸡皮疙瘩。圣臣戴着手套的手指沿着他的脊椎一路下滑，缓慢而又稳定的拉出长线，他拍着他的侧腹，就好像他是只表现良好的动物。而随着侑曲起膝盖摇晃身体并意图再度寻找圣臣所给的那种本该令人屈辱的触碰的动作，圣臣原本就有的微弱怀疑也开始变得愈发强烈：侑可能有些享受被人贬低。</p><p>他决定稍稍验证一下自己的猜想。</p><p>“看看你自己吧，”他低语，转动着那只冰冷的肛塞，侑的身体颤抖着陷进床垫，在口球的阻隔后尖叫，“你也太饥渴了。”</p><p>侑挣扎着想从床上跪起，却只是令自己的臀部抽搐了几下，他的身体仍在颤抖，圣臣深深的吸了一口气，这画面对他的影响比他预想的要来的更多。侑<em>蠕动</em>着，犹如一只发情的兽，他正无条件的将自己送进圣臣能干的双手。</p><p>圣臣咽了咽口水，只觉得喉咙发紧，<em>该死的</em>。</p><p>但是操他的，侑又看不见他，圣臣将手伸到自己身下，隔着裤子调整起自己性器的位置，不论以何种方式，这都是他第一次当着侑的面触碰自己，可这感觉实在好的出乎他的意料，所以他几乎没有办法对自己喊停。他的眼睛在侑的身体上逡巡，他的想法蔓延到四面八方，他的性器在自己掌中抽动，但他最终还是控制住了自己。在确保裤子的拉链不会压到自己的东西之后，他停手了。</p><p>他的视线就此转向水浴箱中，那个最大也最粗的肛塞还在等着。</p><p>当圣臣取出那只肛塞并抹上加热过的润滑的时候侑全程没有回应，此刻的他已经被自己的感受折磨得濒临崩溃，根本没有额外的精力去关心圣臣的动静，他再次呜咽着在床上颤动，诱人的屁股也因此绷紧。</p><p>他根本不可能知道会发生什么。</p><p>圣臣是真的为此硬到发疼。</p><p>他抓着那只冰冷的肛塞底部将它抽出侑的身体，动作十分轻柔，但侑还是抽搐着想要并拢双腿，他本该能并拢的，可惜圣臣就坐在他的脚踝当中。他的膝盖碰到了圣臣的大腿，令圣臣下意识的咬了下唇。</p><p>他松开抓着那只冰冷肛塞的手，看着它顺从的再度填满侑的后穴，他愉快的享受着侑的喘息，对着侑的屁股<strong>重重的</strong>将巴掌落了上去。侑尖锐的哭叫了起来，他的后穴吸吮着那光滑的玻璃。</p><p>“把，”<em>啪</em>，“腿，”<em>啪</em>，“分开。”<em>啪</em>。</p><p>四个鲜红的手印叠在一起，将侑的皮肤染成更深的粉色，侑在口球的阻隔之后哀叫，他的声音听起来很像<em>我很抱歉</em>，圣臣的性器为此抽动了一下。</p><p>“你再来一次，我们就停。”</p><p>侑疯狂摇头，几乎甩掉他的眼罩，他的脸蹭在床单上边，床头板都被带的吱吱作响。</p><p>圣臣又一次将那只冰冷的肛塞往外拉出，这一回侑死死得绷住了自己的大腿没再动弹，当肛塞终于从他的体内脱出的那刻，他整个人都抖的厉害，却也只是将腿分的更开了些许。圣臣把肛塞放回瓷制的水缸，安抚着侑的后腰让他保持镇定，他拿起了最后一只肛塞。</p><p>灼热的玻璃贴上侑湿润的穴口，圣臣着迷的看着侑同自己的肌肉抗争，他在努力的保持不动，圣臣觉得这一幕永远都不会令自己厌倦。侑的精力已经尽数用在了自控之上，所以他根本无从抵抗。圣臣轻而易举得将肛塞推到了最里，鲜明的热度在侑冰冷的穴内扩散开来，他的头猛然向后仰去，但口球抑制了他尖锐的叫喊。对比能把他彻底摧毁。</p><p>“好孩子。”圣臣低语。</p><p>一连串的汗水自他的颈后滚落，侑的呼吸也都化成了颇有韵律的哭叫呻吟，他的臀毫无规律的向着床的位置顶去，显得笨拙而仓促。圣臣的眼睛追着他颈后的汗水游走，好不容易才克服把它们舔掉的荒唐冲动。</p><p>侑的身体在他的面前痛苦得扭动，他眨着眼，做了个深呼吸。这个过程的第一部分已经结束，他需要在真的做出些什么蠢事之前把自己的蜡拿来。</p><p>“你做的很好，侑。”他说道，揉捏着侑通红的屁股，听着他虚弱的呻吟，“现在我要你转过身去，好吗，我会帮你的。”</p><p>在圣臣的帮助下，侑摇摇晃晃得翻过了身，连着床头板的手铐褡裢也跟着转动了过来。而当他重新变回仰躺的姿势的时候，圣臣看清了溅在他小腹上的精液。</p><p>“<em>侑</em>，”他的呼吸加重了，被勾引到没空再关心自己的口吻听上去有多饥渴，“你就这么喜欢？”</p><p>侑脸上没被眼罩挡住的地方已经涨得通红，他胡乱的点头，身体依然在抖。</p><p>“你还能继续吗？”</p><p>
  <em>拜托说能，拜托说能，拜托说能。</em>
</p><p>显而易见的，圣臣会尊重侑的想法，但他也是真的很想看到侑苍白皮肤上染着黑色蜡线的场面。</p><p>侑又一次点了点头，比先前更为有力。</p><p>圣臣呼出一口气来，他先前都没意识到自己屏住了呼吸，“很好，要是改主意了别忘了你的发声器，随时都行。”</p><p>他爬下床，活动了下双腿后径直取走了自己梳妆台上的火柴盒，他当然可以简单的用他黑色的罐装蜡烛自带的条棍打火机点火，但是划着的火柴有着独一无二的悦耳声音，气味也更为特别，他希望侑能够轻松的辨认出来。</p><p>这个部分站着来要比较容易，所以圣臣走到了床边，鼓励着侑将身体挪动过去，他调整了褡裢与床头板接合的位置。等到侑挪到他想要的位置的时候，圣臣拿起了他的罐蜡，又从盒中取出了一根火柴。</p><p>侑在火柴烧着的瞬间将头扭向了声源。圣臣微笑了下，在点燃蜡烛后甩灭了火柴，他将之浸入热水当中，看着侑的鼻孔因为木头烧焦的气味和袅袅烟气而翕张开来。</p><p>等待蜡烛融出足够倾倒的蜡油需要时间，所以圣臣先将它放到了桌子的外围，他两手一起抚弄着侑的大腿，饶有兴致的享受他皮下紧绷的大腿肌肉。</p><p>“放松点，侑，”他低声说道，用他戴着手套的手指在侑的体测来回滑动，“离结束还差得远呢。”</p><p>眼罩之外，他看见侑皱起了眉头，他的身体在圣臣轻柔的触碰下微微发抖，他在口球之后呜咽，而当圣臣用一只手拢起他小腹上乱七八糟的精液并把它们抹上他半软却又敏感到难以置信的性器上的时候他连呼吸都有一瞬短暂的停顿。圣臣深吸了口气，握紧了侑那被自己的精液打湿的阴茎，他再次硬挺起来，填满了圣臣的手掌。</p><p>“又一次，”圣臣说道，侑的背弓了起来，淫荡的呻吟，“你里面的东西还舒服吗？温度还够不够？或许我该把它换了？”</p><p>侑的嘴慌乱的动了起来，声音听起来也异常慌张，毕竟就他所知，圣臣的确还有只更大的冰冷肛塞。他想喊<em>小臣</em>。认识到这点令圣臣感到了一瞬间的眩晕，他用自己的大拇指摩擦着侑的柱身，同时也感到自己的东西正在他的裤子里面抽动。</p><p>不一会儿，他的蜡烛表面就融出了一小滩黑色的蜡油，他在走开去换手套的时候几乎压抑不住自己内心的兴奋，侑正因为失去他的爱抚而悲切的呻吟，但他愉快的无视了这点。他拿起自己的罐蜡晃了晃，在自己的手腕内侧滴了一点，感受着它的温度和带来的感觉。</p><p>热量在蜡油触到的皮肤上精准的爆裂开来，即使他明知会发生什么也感到了些微的震惊，完美，他想到。一会儿之后，它开始在他的皮肤上凝成温热的一点，源源不断的向周围发散着热量。圣臣扫了一眼侑脏污的小腹，略作思索之后便从床头柜上拿了一块干毛巾给他擦了个干净，他给自己造了张空白的画布。</p><p>圣臣伸手，将罐蜡举到侑的胸膛上方，感觉自己的心脏正在胸腔内疯狂的蹦跳，几乎就要撞到他的肋骨。他小心的倾斜了罐蜡——</p><p>当第一滴滚烫的蜡油落下并正中侑的胸膛的时候他惊异到差点蹦跳起来，他发出的声音近乎呜咽又好似喘息，随着蜡的冷却，他的背始终弓起。</p><p>“可以？”圣臣低声问道，感觉时间已而凝固在了他们周围，侑点着头，唾液从唇角滑落出来，“操，你真是——”</p><p>他在说出任何可能使自己感到尴尬的话前就掐断了这个句子，侑转向他，模糊的声音里透着探寻，但是圣臣只是再次倾倒了罐蜡，转移了他所有的注意。</p><p>这一回，绵长的蜡线在他的右胸上胡乱拉起，侑的背甚至比之前都弓得更高，他高声呻吟，身体都有些微的扭曲，而他性器的抽动吸引了圣臣的注意，侑再一次彻底硬了起来。他强迫自己把视线移回侑的胸膛，思考着下一步的行动。</p><p>黑色的蜡衬上侑苍白的皮肤，这景象确实美味非常，圣臣甚至想就这样把他装点成一幅名画。</p><p>他伸手捏了捏侑的乳头，然后又换去另一只，轮流着直到侑两边的乳尖都充血挺立。侑饥渴的呻吟，挣扎着将自己的胸扭向圣臣的手，但圣臣却只是转而取过了自己的蜡烛。</p><p>他倾斜罐蜡，让黑色的蜡油朝着侑的胸膛落下，正挨在侑挺立的乳头下方，他皱了皱眉，又将罐蜡沿着那道轨迹往上移动，确保浇下的融化蜡油完全的包裹了侑整个乳尖，他屏着呼吸注视侑的模样——<em>尖叫</em>着仰头，浑身颤抖，甚至他的沉默也没能阻止侑的挣扎，他的屁股一次次的碾在床垫上边，圣臣这会儿才想起来那只肛塞还在他的身体里边。</p><p>
  <em>你可以操我的，你知道。</em>
</p><p>圣臣咬牙，再度倾倒罐蜡，让那黑色的线条一路延伸到了侑的小腹，他看着他皮下的肌肉反复紧绷隆起，每一根绘在他身上的黑色蜡线都在把他装点的更为靓丽——靓丽过圣臣所能想象的极限。</p><p>倒不是说他这些天里有<em>经常</em>想着这些，但是……</p><p>他用蜡盖住了侑另一只乳头。侑的眉头皱紧了，床头板都因为他在手铐里的挣扎而咯吱作响。幸好还有口罩的遮掩，圣臣几乎控制不住他嘴角拼命的上扬。操，他这样看起来真的太好了，看不见，又说不出……</p><p>
  <em>你可以操我的，你知道。</em>
</p><p>圣臣暗自咒骂了一句，再次用他的空着的手调整了一下自己性器的位置。他不会操侑的，他一边克制着自己反刍那句玩笑般的应允，一边在心中对自己承诺。要是他真的做了，那侑就赢了——至少感觉上就是这样——起码现在，这个念头绝对伤过他腿间的勃起。尽管……这不意味着他不能做点别的。</p><p>慢慢的，他开始觉得自己正在做梦：他正在失去对自己身体的控制，圣臣开始隔着自己的裤子抚慰自己，从根部开始撸动自己的性器，他扫视着侑的身体，并咬着自己的嘴唇。侑现在发出的噪音太大了，所以他注定不可能察觉此刻被圣臣制造出来的，来自布料摩擦的细小杂音，他一次次撸动着自己的性器，感到一阵羞耻的快感正自自己的脊骨底部深深扎下根去。</p><p>他只是……他太……</p><p>“<em>呣——</em>”侑呻吟着，下一条蜡线正落在他的肚脐上方。</p><p><em>操</em>，隔了这么久之后，自慰的感觉真的很好。</p><p>“我真想你看看你自己现在的样子，”圣臣咬着牙说道，又在侑的锁骨附近倒了一点蜡油，“一团糟。”</p><p>侑颤抖着，停止了自己不断床上蹭去的狎昵动作，他的脸颊几乎是立刻又涌上了一层血色。圣臣的手紧了紧，下意识的加大了自慰的力度，几乎为这种快慰感骂出声来。</p><p>“我没让你停吧，侑。给我继续操你自己，我要你就这样高潮。”侑摇着头，尽管他已经开始按照圣臣的指示去做，“别给我来这套，我知道我不碰你你也能去，你的身体就是有那么饥渴。”</p><p>圣臣甚至有些为自己还能正常说话而感到自豪。侑呻吟着，臀部开始更加用力的往床上撞去，他的性器伴着圣臣吐出的字句在腹肌上抽动。圣臣是真的很想知道他能不能在不被触碰的情况下只靠后面高潮，他体内的那个肛塞确实很大，但却没有大到和……</p><p>他摇着头，试图甩脱那个已经在他的脑海深处驻扎下来的想法却并未成功，这个想法诱人到令人恐惧，但是，不管他有多为此感到折磨，也不管侑到底有多渴望，圣臣都绝对不会操他的。*</p><p>*:begs for it</p><p>但他至少可以给自己留一只手。他知道侑不会介意——他回头只会沾沾自喜，但此刻的圣臣大抵已经无心去管这些了。侑事后的反应是个巨大的问题，但那是未来的圣臣所要面对的问题，因为现在的圣臣正因侑就在他的掌控之下而硬到无以复加，他甚至能感到他正渗进内裤的前液。</p><p>下一条灼热的蜡线让侑颤抖着挺动起了自己的臀部，呻吟着让那只肛塞在他的身体里进的更里。他的性器前溢着些许前液，湿润得黏在他的皮肤上边。而再往上，他的胸膛和小腹都点缀着漂亮的黑色蜡线，时不时也掺杂着零星的蜡点和几片蜡块。圣臣还有另一只白蜡，他本计划着要在黑蜡之后使用，因为到那时候他就能绘出黑白两色的鲜明对比——相当程度的视觉享受——但是现在，不用白蜡，他可以——</p><p>“嗯……<em>臣</em>……”*</p><p>*:“O’hih… O’uhh…”</p><p>圣臣仔细的盯着侑的面孔，他的唇被口球紧紧缚住，试图绕过它说点什么，溢出的唾液沿着他下巴坚实的线条一路滑落。</p><p>“<em>臣</em>……”*</p><p>*:“Oh’ih…”</p><p>
  <em>小臣。</em>
</p><p>有什么在他的头脑里崩断了。</p><p>圣臣把蜡烛放到桌上，摘下了自己的手套，然而他的心却感到有种古怪且不可思议的镇定。侑仍在继续着往床上磨蹭的动作，他激烈的反应带着床头板都为此咯吱作响。</p><p>圣臣想要他，想的厉害，这感觉甚至令他感到病态也感到颤抖。</p><p>圣臣颤抖着解开自己的裤子，侑并未做出任何反应，但拉链的响动还是泄漏了圣臣的秘密，侑在明了一切的瞬间猛然向他的方向扭头，他的眉毛在他的额头上高高扬起。圣臣的脸颊烫了起来，但这并未阻止他的动作，此时此刻他正硬的厉害，以至于拉链解开的瞬间他的性器就弹了出来。</p><p>侑的嘴唇再一次在口球旁边翕动起来，就好像他想说点或<em>问</em>点什么的样子，因此圣臣的迅速的抓过蜡烛并往他的身上浇了一条长长的蜡线。侑弓起脊背，大声哭喊，汗水自他的脖颈滚落，而他的臀也再一次开始了全速的挺动。圣臣用自己的左手继续紧紧的握着罐蜡，在深呼吸的同时用自己的右手裹住了自己的性器。</p><p>这接触令他长长得呼出了一口气来，在它变成呻吟前才勉强止住。侑的再一次扬起眉毛，扭动着身体想要说出圣臣的名字。</p><p>“继续操你自己。”圣臣厉声说道，将自己的拇指抵在自己性器湿润的头部，他的声音此刻粗糙的厉害，甚至有些颤抖，“在你靠自己射出来前我不想看到你停。”</p><p>“<em>嗯——</em>”</p><p>他头几下的撸动相当粗糙，只是稍稍用自己的前液把柱体润湿了些许，但这感觉依然很好。他用有些颤抖的左手递出蜡罐，在侑的髋骨上稍稍滴了几滴。操，要同时做这两件事可真不容易。</p><p>他慢慢找到了稳定的自慰节奏，而发出的声音也一定相当清楚，但是不知怎的，这似乎让侑变得愈发疯狂起来，他的动作加剧了，呻吟也开始变得高昂。尽管此刻的圣臣还有足够的意志抵御他的诱惑，但他深知假如现在他开口让侑给他上的话侑会立刻答应。又或者他根本甚至<em>不需要</em>问，侑已经在他们上一次的过程之后给了他明白的许可。他可以就这样挤进侑的腿间，拔出肛塞然后换自己进去——<em>操</em>。</p><p>圣臣不确定自己还能正常开口，侑看上去倒是很想再说点什么。他此刻的身体就像一幅被绘制完毕的艺术作品，从他紧绷肌肉上的黑色蜡油到他皮肤上闪烁的细腻汗水再到它们消融在他发间的模样。圣臣滴蜡的位置正在愈发偏离他的本心，因为他自慰的速度加快了，更快，也更重，他紧紧的握着自己的东西，绝望的试图遏制自己对真的操进自己sub体内的无边幻想。</p><p>他的手越发淫猥得动作，更多的前液溢了出来，侑看起来已经彻底的失去了神智，他被口球堵住的嘴有些微张，而他的臀部还在顶弄好让那个肛塞将他自己操得更深，他努力的将那灼热的玻璃吃进自己体内最为甜蜜的位置，就好像他再没有脑力去做其他任何额外的事。圣臣是真的喜欢看他这样，这画面在令他小腹绷紧的同时也令快感与热量沿着他的脊索蔓延。</p><p>圣臣放下罐蜡，重新爬回床上并跪到侑的身边。</p><p>“你快去了吗？”</p><p>侑点着头，一边继续挺动臀部一边疯狂点头。</p><p>“好孩子。”圣臣说着，用手握紧了自己的性器。</p><p>侑<em>呜咽</em>着，令圣臣突然好奇起了他的偏好，赞扬或贬低，他想知道哪种更得侑的宠爱。</p><p>又或者两者对他并没有差别。他真的是个天造地设的完美sub——</p><p>操，圣臣想到，他也<em>快到</em>了。他一边继续加快自己的手速，一边在操进自己手指组成的紧致圆圈的同时克制着高潮的欲望，他的视线在侑雕塑般的胸膛之上游走，追逐着那些散落的黑色蜡油，它们将他变得如此杂乱无章。每当侑弓起脊背的时候，那些干掉的蜡油大约都会扯紧他乳尖的皮肤——至少圣臣如此希望。操，也许下次他该叫侑试试——</p><p>侑弓起的脊背落到了床上，精液溅了出来，那些自他性器射出的白色浊液在他的胸膛和小腹都绘出了鲜明的线条，他<em>抽泣</em>着，在口球的阻断下一遍遍含混的念着圣臣的名字，他的泪水自眼罩下淌出，沿着他的脸颊滚落下来。</p><p>圣臣的思绪彻底纷乱。</p><p>这一幕深深的撞进了他的心中，以至于他的高潮几乎是没打招呼就突然来临，他的精液混入了侑身上白色的脏污，在黑色的蜡油之上留下了他自己的印记，那一刻，他没能彻底扼杀自己的呻吟。此刻的侑正整个瘫在他的床上，当圣臣的精液溅到他身上的时候，他自己的性器也抽动着又喷出了些许，他躺在那儿，因这感觉颤抖，却并未动弹。这一次的高潮来的<em>紧张</em>而猛烈，以至于仅仅保持跪立就已经耗空了圣臣的全部注意。他再度低喘了一声，将最后一点精液也挤到了侑的身上，而侑则用一声柔软的呻吟充当了回应。</p><p>当高潮最终结束的那刻，圣臣放任自己的眼睛稍稍闭上了一会儿，他就那样静静的听着自己和侑的呼吸，而当他的心跳最终趋于和缓的那刻——操，这感觉真的很好。</p><p>但不管怎样，这种平静都只能维持短短片刻，因为他很快睁开了眼并意识到自己到底干了什么。该死，侑会为此得意到<em>恶心</em>的。</p><p>这真的<em>该死</em>。</p><p> </p><p>走进佐久早的浴室感觉相当奇怪，毕竟，明明那件让他们关系发生转折的事情就在这里发生，可侑却几乎对这房间全无记忆。除开那些黑色的皮革与硅胶树脂，其余的一切在他的脑中都模糊不清。</p><p>而他现在重新回到了这里。</p><p>尽管他的下颚正因为那颗曾经悬在浴杆上的口球而酸痛不已，但他也终于得以欣赏到这个<em>漂亮的有些该死</em>的浴室。</p><p>诚然，他是真的有点惊讶佐久早居然没把他带去客厅那边的客浴，但不管怎么说，他都对此感到真心的感激。这一回他并未完全抵达亚空间中，可他的意识还是恍惚非常，内心深处，他对自己的表现相当满意，可一想到佐久早一直以来都是消失去另一间浴室并布置好一切，侑就觉得自己的胃都在因为焦虑而打结。还好由始至终他都能还能听见佐久早那边的声音。</p><p>但此时此刻，佐久早正引着他走到这浴室墙边那个古怪透顶的愚蠢浴缸里边，从地板到天顶，这间浴室有一半都贴满了瓷砖，以地面上垫高的部分作为分野。这里既有已经放满了热水的大型浴缸，又有自带不锈钢置物架的淋浴器，佐久早还在浴缸旁放了一张竹制的板凳。</p><p><em>佐久早当着他的面自慰了</em>。</p><p>这个念头在侑的脑海当中滑过，但他松散的意识仍然没法彻底厘清这个概念，他现在厘清不了任何概念。这独立的沉思仍在往他的脊索里传递着一阵阵战栗的愉悦。</p><p>是佐久早帮着他坐进浴缸的，当那些热水贴到他才因蜡油而敏感过头的的皮肤上时他喘息出声，尽管佐久早有用毛巾帮他擦过一遍，但他的小腹仍然因为残留的蜡油和他们先前射上去的精液而感到发黏。但在适应了一段时间之后，浴缸中的水温也开始从难以忍受转变为令人沉迷，他哼哼唧唧的把身体沉进水里，仰头看着天顶上吊灯的闪光。尽管不确定是否是自己混沌大脑或蒸腾的水气造成的错觉，他仍然觉得那光线无处不在、明亮无比。</p><p>“先这样泡一会儿，侑，”佐久早说道，“我去换身衣服，马上回来。”</p><p>侑又一次嗯了一声，他现在还没有做好说话的准备。佐久早重新走回了卧室，侑则开始在水里放松身体，他一直陷到水都快顶到鼻尖的程度才堪堪停下。他现在感觉很好，好到甚至对自己正在佐久早的浴室里泡澡一事全无想法，他假定这是因为两次彻底的高潮和他体内大量分泌的内啡肽的原因。</p><p>佐久早回来的时候已经换了一条运动短裤和一件背心，他的手套和口罩都已经摘了，侑努力克制着伸出自己颤颤巍巍的手去给他比赞的冲动——他这样子看起来真的很棒。</p><p>佐久早在那张竹制的板凳上坐了下来，侑又往水里多钻了一点，他用鼻子呼气，使得水面都滚出了一连串的泡泡。</p><p>“小心别淹死，”佐久早说，“你感觉怎么样？”</p><p>侑稍稍往上坐了一点。</p><p>“<em>很好</em>，臣臣，虽然该死但是很好。”</p><p>佐久早哼了一声。</p><p>“给，”他说着，递上一块毛巾和一小块肥皂，“用在你身上的那种是大豆蜡，所以只要泡过水后，不管是什么残留都能轻松弄掉。”</p><p>侑接过毛巾，开始在水下擦拭自己的身体，他努力让自己集中精力，却还是不由自主的张嘴说了点东西，和他正在进行的除蜡行为毫无干系。</p><p>“感觉你也很喜欢不是嘛，呃，臣君？”侑说道，当他终于意识到之前发生过什么的时候，他的胃伴着他先前错失的要点整个一沉，他抬起头，看向有些微愠却并未开口的佐久早，“你觉得我辣到难以抗拒又没问题的你知道，大多数人都这么想。”</p><p>他擦掉身上最后一点蜡油，颇有些狡黠的瞥了佐久早一眼。</p><p>“你知道，我能把你就这样淹死在这个浴缸里然后做个完美的事后处理，此外，没人能证明你现在有出现在过这间公寓。”佐久早面无表情的说道。</p><p>“作为aftercare来说这可差劲透了～臣臣～”侑唱歌般的说道。*</p><p>*:“That’s not very aftercare-y, Omi-Omi~,” Atsumu sing songs. 这个狐狸好可爱……我留一下原词！</p><p>“你的头发里也有蜡，怎么搞的？”佐久早开始不那么优雅的转移话题，就算侑那副状态他也看得出来。</p><p>倒不是说他很在乎啦，反正对他来讲那也只是点额外的添头，但他的确很想知道到底是自己表现中的哪一部分令佐久早失控了那么一点儿——佐久早方才的反应令他<em>明白</em>，那不是他今晚原本打算要做的事情。</p><p>侑想知道他得做些什么才能让这种情况再度发生。</p><p>“不知道呢，臣君，你告诉我呗？给我拿点洗发水。”*</p><p>*:“I don’t know, Omi-kun, you tell me. Gimme some shampoo.” </p><p>“你要我拿你自带的吗？”佐久早问着，却已经把他自己的从置物架上拿给了侑，侑仔细的看了看它的标签。</p><p>“不，这个就好。”侑说，毫不惊讶于佐久早护发产品的高端质量，毕竟他的卷发的确很靓。</p><p>他往自己的手心里挤了一点，然后抬起自己的胳膊，但他的肩膀在那个瞬间发出剧痛，以至于他不由自主的发出了一声有些疑虑的呻吟，“<em>哦</em>。”</p><p>也许他在挣脱束缚的时候有点太过头了，虽然他自己并不记得，但他的整个肩胛和手臂都在警告他这真的有发生过。</p><p>“嘿，”佐久早突然说道，侑掌心的洗发水突然被另一只手给刮了过去，“别看我了，抬头。”</p><p><em>哦</em>。那，好吧。</p><p>侑按着他说的做了，直接把头仰到了浴缸壁上，好让佐久早用花洒再度打湿他的头发，然后将洗发水替他抹上。佐久早长长的手指抓过他的头皮，那特别的体验令侑感觉自己的心跳正在加速，这是真的很<em>亲密</em>。他不由自主的阖上眼睛，强忍了喉头那即将滚落的，欢欣的呻吟。</p><p>他得分散自己的注意力。</p><p>“怎么说，你的浴室真的该死的牛逼，”侑开口，“像是，你整间屋子都很漂亮，而且我一直都想问来着，你家到底是超级有钱还是怎样？”</p><p>侑超级希望佐久早不要理会这个问题，但那并未发生，佐久早用他的手指搔刮着那片不知怎的粘上了蜡的头皮，轻柔的将之缓缓洗去。</p><p>“是有钱没错，我的父亲在一家投资公司身居高位，而他的父亲也有着丰厚的家产。”佐久早直白的说道。</p><p>“哦，”侑在佐久早冲洗他的头发的时候机灵的说道，“那你，呃，经常见到他们吗？是说你的家人？”</p><p>水流停了下来，而侑准备起身，但很快他又重新感到了佐久早的手指。哦，护发素，真周全。</p><p>“并不，我的哥哥姐姐都要比我大上很多，而且也都有他们各自的生活，我的父亲在我七岁的时候因为工作原因去了香港，而我母亲在我高中毕业之后也跟去了，只有新年前后我才会见到他们。”</p><p>“哦。”侑再度说道。</p><p>“这样挺好，他们也不是什么特别讨喜的人。”</p><p>佐久早的口吻里并未掺杂什么感情，但考虑到除了古森元也是他表亲之外，侑对佐久早的家庭根本<em>一无所知</em>，所以他的描述仍然在侑的心中激起了一股奇怪的暖意。他不由自主的笑了笑，尽管考虑到佐久早所说的内容很可能有点粗鲁，但当他睁眼向上看去的时候，却发现佐久早的脸上也挂着一个有些类似的小小微笑。在幽默感（糟糕的那种）上，他们的品味总是相似。</p><p>“行吧，那就跟我说说你这个有钱人长大的房子呗，和式还是西式？”</p><p>温热的水流自侑的发间滑过，佐久早的手指压上他的头顶。此时此刻，这间浴室仿佛已经和时空割裂了开来，但侑并未反抗。他只是坐在那儿，任由佐久早清洗他的头发，听他毫无激情的陈述某间东京郊外的豪宅以及它所具有的各式结构问题。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注：天造地设，日渐上头【X</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>